reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenna
Lady Kenna de Poitiers was one of the Ladies-in-waiting and best friend of Mary Stuart, along with Greer, Lola, and Aylee. She decided to leave her position as lady-in-waiting to Mary to become the King's second official mistress. She is also Sebastian's wife. She still remains a very good friend to Mary. Kenna starts her search for a husband after Mary's wedding. Henry introduces her to one suitor every week and in exchange she has sex with him until she is no longer his mistress. After Henry goes mad, he forces Kenna to marry Bash. She begins to grow closer to Bash due to him protecting her from his father whom she has become frightened of. Their relationship becomes stronger leading to them declaring their love for each other. She later becomes the guardian of Pascal. She eventually began to love Pascal as her own son however, the Black Plague began and Pascal was infected. He soon dies while she comforts him, which greatly devestates her. She is portrayed by the Australian actress Caitlin Stasey. Early Life Kenna was born and raised in Scotland. She was sent to the French Court with Mary Stuart to become her lady-in-waiting. She comes from titlement. ''Throughout Reign'' Kenna/Season One|Season One Kenna/Season Two|Season Two Personality She is vibrant and free spirited. She is incredibly impulsive, almost boarding on recklessness. She is a real firecracker which makes her unpredictable and totally captivating. "She is a byproduct of her circumstances and I think she is just very selfish. There is obviously a group dynamic, but Kenna’s very much out for her own personal gain. Not by way of political standing or financial, she’s a lady so she comes from a high standing family. She’s just a very hedonistic individual," Caitlin Stasey on her character. Physical Appearance Main Article: Kenna/Appearance Kenna is a beautiful young woman with light brown wavy hair and with brown eyes. "Immediately as soon as I read the pilot, I thought Kenna to me feels like our bohemian girl, our flower child, and has this kind of relaxed hippie vibe. And then when I saw a photo of Caitlin, I thought, 'Oh, that's perfect, she totally fits the bill.' We keep her in a lot of earth tones, a lot of creams." Meredith Markworth-Pollack about Kenna. In Left Behind when the men enter the castle, they attack Kenna leaving her with a bruised face and a busted lip. She pertain this appearance throughout the following episode Fated as well. Her face is fully healed in For King and Country. Relationships |-|Romantic= Sebastian: Sebastian and Kenna started out their relationship based on the relationship going on between Kenna and the King. A year later when the King begins to go mad, he forces the two to wed They were shocked and very unhappy about the event. They start off not liking each other but agree to become friends as Bash protects Kenna from his father. When getting to know one another, they grow to care about each other. They soon have a sexual relationship. They declared their official love to each other in the season finale. (See Kenna and Sebastian.) Henry: Kenna was Henry's mistress for a while in the series. They began having a physically drawn relationship fast and despite the warnings by some of her friends Kenna continued to be with Henry. Not long after Kenna noticed that Henry began acting diferently when he wanted to have a threesome and then strangled the other girl to death. She then started to become frightened around Henry and no longer wanted to be with him. Since he had promised to find her a suitor and didn't want Bash to go after Mary he forced the two of them to be married. Although after he had them married Henry continued to try and sleep with Kenna. (See Kenna and Henry.) |-|Familial= TBA. |-|Friendships= Mary Stuart: Kenna's childhood friend. Kenna is the most adventurous of the girls and is able to make Mary and the girls have fun. After some time of living at the French Court, Mary and Kenna had a argument when Catherine revealed that Kenna had been sleeping with King Henry and planned to become his official mistress. Mary just wanted to protect Kenna from getting involved with the Royal Family knowing the dangerous and evil schemes that they plot. Kenna is the most aware of her beauty and is the most adept at using it to get what she wants but despite this, she is undyingly loyal to Mary. (See Mary and Kenna.) Lola: Lola and Kenna are close friends and both Ladies-In-Waiting to Mary. Though they don't particularly spend a lot of time. Since they often hang out with Mary, Aylee and Greer. Kenna was the first to know of Lola's pregnancy and affair with Francis. Also being the first person she confided in for advice. Kenna has also turned to Lola for comfort with the her marital concerns. (See Lola and Kenna.) Greer: Kenna and Greer a close friends. They first met during childhood when they were both chosen to be part of Mary's ladies-in-waiting. They both traveled to France from Scotland to be with her. Though most of their time is spent within their group of friends which also includes Mary, Lola and formerly Aylee. Greer was the first to tell Kenna to be careful with Henry, to which Kenna didn't really abide by. (See Greer and Kenna.) Aylee: Aylee and Kenna were close friends and both ladies-in-waiting for Mary Stuart. They both left their home in Scotland to live in France. They spent most of their time together within their group of friends consisting of Lola, Mary, and Greer. Aylee was with Kenna when Henry declared his love for her, she was in fact the one who told her to look out the window. Kenna along with the rest of her friends was devastated by Aylee's death. (Kenna and Aylee.) |-|Enemies= Catherine: Catherine mostly detest Kenna because she had an affair with her husband Henry II. However also because Kenna is one of Mary Stuart's ladies and Catherine was constantly plotting against her. Catherine actually had tried to have Kenna killed via Diane. She however failed and Aylee is the one who died instead. Since Catherine had no respect for her, Kenna usually treats her the same. Although its not as bad as before but they still don't get along at any length. Appearances Name *'Kenna' is a feminine given name. It is of American origin. Feminine form of Kenneth (Irish, Gaelic) "fire born; good-looking". Trivia *She has lost her virginity to King Henry in Hearts and Minds. *Historically, Mary's four Ladies-In-Waiting were all named "Mary". **Mary Fleming. **Mary Seton. **Mary Beaton. **Mary Livingston. *She's the first person to find about Lola's affair with Francis and pregnancy. *She was forced to marry Bash in Monsters. Gallery Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Season One Character Category:Season Two Character Category:Protagonist Category:Scottish Category:House of Valois Category:House of Poitiers Category:French Court Resident Category:Noble Category:Lady-In-Waiting Category:Mistress Category:Lady Category:Catholic Category:Female Character